I Miss You
by Sesshomarusmisery
Summary: Seto and Jou have a phone conversation, which reveals Seto's true motives. One Shot. Suck at summaries.


I Miss You

Sesshomarusmisery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and I don't have a dime to my name if you wanted to sue anyway.

**Warning:** This story contains **shounen-ai** (male homosexuality), and **harsh language**, if any of the aforementioned story points offends you, this is not your story.

**Important Story Note:** This is _not_ a spoiler for Parenting 101, you have no worries of any ending or middle parts of that story being given away when you read this.

:---:

Sesshomarusmisery: grins A little bit more depressive than my Parenting 101 story, and it's in Jonouchi's POV, HUGE change from Parenting 101. Hope y'all enjoy, and don't forget, reviews make the world go 'round.

:---:

"I miss you." The sentence was followed by an elongated silence on the other end of the phone. Jonouchi knew, as the tears left his eyes, that the feelings were not returned, he felt it throughout his entire body, screaming at him telling him he shouldn't have been so rash to assume such an affection could have been returned. He sighed and ran a trembling hand through the mess that he considered his hair.

"S-Seto…" He cursed himself for the trembling in his voice that seemed to match his hand. He always stuttered when he was going to ask something that hurt his insides to ask. He tried to choke back his insecurities. He felt as though he was given no choice but to admit it to himself, of all people, that he was not appreciated. He just wished that he could have disappeared at that moment and no one would have missed him. He heard an almost inaudible 'what?' laced with anger and annoyance through the receiver. He berated himself for stalling too long, wasting time on his own useless self reflections.

"Where did it go wrong?" He felt the question hang in the air of his stuffy apartment, as if waiting for the presence of someone he had once held so close to him, to answer it with sweet nothings and ease the pain he felt in his chest. He denied it, though, the more he denied it, the more it hurt. Where was the man he had once fallen in love with? The man who had shared his laugh with him, the man that he loved, who surprised him with flowers one day and a simple walk through the woods another.

"It was always wrong, it couldn't've lasted. Don't you see that? We're too different. I tried, but it never worked." Seto always sounded so secure with what he said, even if the words were like demons attack Jonouchi's heart, stabbing and jeering at the sensitive part of him, that was so open and vulnerable. Jonouchi wished he could've bit back the tears a little longer, but there they splashed down the smooth surface of his cheek, which at this point didn't feel so smooth, but more lukewarm and clammy. He heard Seto snap on the other end of the line,

"Well, are we done?" Jonouchi pulled the receiver away from his ear and looked incredulously at it, almost as if Seto could see the look of outrage mixed with pain cross his face. The anger that coursed through his blood felt as hot as the tears coursing down his face, and seemed to leave the same feeling of residue in his heart.

"You're kiddin' me righ'? It was _always_ wrong! When 'da _fuck_ were ya' gonna fill me in on dat one? Wheneva it suited ya? Cause ya' away on business, ya tink dat I c'n jus' be struck from yo' memory! Ya' tink you were da' only one in da fuckin' relationship! Well, _fuck_ dat, y'know, I don' need ta be treated like _I'm_ da heartless bastad. Well, ya know wut? I don' need yo fuckin' shit. I hope dat yo' heart's warm, cause I gave you da best that I am. An' apparently dat ain't good enuff fo' you." Jonouchi was breathing heavily after he was finished. He felt like a weight was gone from him. A weight that he had once wanted to shoulder, but now, since he had no choice, he left it to the person he had held it for. There was a long silence on the other end again, the tension seemed to disappear. The hostility gone. Jonouchi breathed, it felt marvelous.

"I waited too long to say things to you, you deserve better and I'm not going to hold you back from finding that." Seto said. Jonouchi could hear the strain in his voice and knew that it pained Seto to say things that revealed his emotions. But, anger clouded Jonouchi from hearing, and understanding exactly what Seto had said.

"Ya' know wut, 'den? Ya' c'n jus' say da shit ya need ta say now, bu'fo' I hang da phone up on yo ass and get on wit' ma life." Jonouchi felt all of the hurt and pain he had felt before lift up through his words and out of his body. There was a long pause on the phone, and for a moment, Jonouchi thought that Seto had hung up on him. After a 'you gotta be kiddin' me' went under Jonouchi's breath, he heard Seto mutter something incoherently.

"What?" Jonouchi demanded, expecting it to be another insult. That was how their relationship began, why wouldn't it be suitable for it to end that way? There was another long pause, and he heard what Seto had said the first time, and the receiver dropped from Jonouchi's hand. When he heard the clunk of it hit the table, it immediately jarred him from the trance he had seemed to be previously induced in. Tears welled up in his eyes as he repeated what he had said before,

"W-What?" He cursed himself for stuttering. Though, this time instead of sadness laced in his voice, there was hope. Seto cleared his throat, audibly, to which Jonouchi gave a smirk. He heard it again, and smiled, sounding like music, he whispered for Seto to say it again, and again, and again.

"I love you."

:---:

Sesshomarusmisery: There ye have it! Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review. PS- Since this is a one shot, I will respond for "I Miss You" reviews in Parenting101, just so y'all don't feel left out.


End file.
